Сожед, Сожид, Сожид 11, Никил, Нигил, Нйи-кил, Нйи-Дкил, гСо-Жед, Солнечная Мандала 11
Название препарата, синонимы, транслитерация, перевод Сожед, Сожид, Сожид 11, Никил, Нигил, Нйи-кил, Нйи-Дкил, гСо-Жед, Солнечная Мандала 11 NYl-MA'I dKYIL-'KHOR (Nyee-maye kheel-khor) - MANDALA OF THE SUN, nyi dkyil, se 'bru nyi ma'i dkyil 'khor, gSo-byed nyi-ma‘i dKyil-‘Khor, gso byed nyi mа'i dkyil ‘khor, gso byed nyi dkyil, Nyi.dkyil, Se.bru.nye.dkyil Нйи-дкйил, Гсо-бйэд, Гсо-бйэд-нйи-ма’и-дкйил-‘кхор, Сэ-'бру-нйи-дкйил, Сэ-'бру-нйи-ма’и-дкйил-‘кхор, Сэ-‘бру-бчу-па ཉི་དཀྱིལ http://dictionary.thlib.org/ THL TRANSLITERATION: nyi dkyil/ THL TRANSCRIPTION: nyikyil RANGJUNG YESHE DICTIONARY the disk of the sun, Abbr. of ཉི་མའི་དཀྱིལ་འཁོར་ ---- ཉི་མའི་དཀྱིལ་འཁོར http://dictionary.thlib.org/ THL TRANSLITERATION: nyi ma'i dkyil 'khor/ THL TRANSCRIPTION: nyimé kyinkhor DAN MARTIN DICTIONARY TMC 45 (98). grangs sel nyi ma'i dkyil 'khor. BT 52r.6. se 'bru nyi ma'i dkyil 'khor. BP 224.6. ---- སེ་འབྲུ་ཉི་མའི་དཀྱིལ་འཁོར http://dictionary.thlib.org/ THL TRANSLITERATION: se 'bru nyi ma'i dkyil 'khor/ THL TRANSCRIPTION: sendru nyimé kyinkhor DAN MARTIN DICTIONARY a medicinal preparation. BP 224.6. ---- གསོ་བྱེད་ཉི་དཀྱིལ http://dictionary.thlib.org/ THL TRANSLITERATION: gso byed nyi dkyil/ THL TRANSCRIPTION: sojé nyikyil DAN MARTIN DICTIONARY a medicinal preparation. Prescriptions 36. Lag-len 27.2. = gso byed nyi ma'i dkyil 'khor. BP 372.2. BT 24r.3. ---- Сожид нями жинхор, Анагаан үйлдэгч наран мандал, gso-byed nyi- mа’i dkyil-‘khor, གསོ་བྱེད་ཉི་མའི་དཀྱིལ་འཁོར།, se 'bru nyi dkyil, སེ་འབྲུ་ཉི་དཀྱིལ།, nyi-ma’i dkyil-‘khor, ཉི་མའི་དཀྱིལ་འཁོར།, kheel-khor, ‘Mandala of the Sun’, kil-kor, “Mandala do Sol”, nyi dkyil, ཉི་དཀྱིལ།, se-‘bru nyi ma'i dkyil 'khor, སེ་འབྲུ་ཉི་མའི་དཀྱིལ་འཁོར།, gso-byed, གསོ་བྱེད།, ‘Sun Mandala with Pomegranate’, «Диск Солнца для лечения заболеваний Холода, хүйтэн өвчин – согревающий состав на основе плодов граната Punica granatum из одиннадцати компонентов» ( текст составил Вадим Асадулин) Состав (прим. Раздел нуждается в проверке и доработке) Примечание. (*) Серафим Сидоров (вариант 5) в качестве латинского названия ba-sPru указывает Withania somnifera. В других составах и прописях для латинского эквивалента тибетского названия''ba-sPru'' используется Mirabilis himalaica. Примечание к Варианту 5, см. Дозировка состава. Природа (прим. Раздел нуждается в проверке и доработке) Очень горячий Нйи-дкйил, Гсо-бйэд-нйи-ма’и-дкйил-‘кхор, Сэ-'бру-нйи-дкйил, Сэ-'бру-нйи-ма’и-дкйил-‘кхор, Сэ-‘бру-бчу-па. Рецептурник Менцикана. Составитель: А.Кособуров 69. Транслитерация: ''Нйи-дкйил'' Синонимы: ''Гсо-бйэд-нйи-ма’и-дкйил-‘кхор, Сэ-'бру-нйи-дкйил, Сэ-'бру-нйи-ма’и-дкйил-‘кхор, Сэ-‘бру-бчу-па'' Пропись: ''сэ-‘бру'' 160, шинг-цха 20, суг-смэл 20, пи-пи-линг 20, гур-гум 40, семена лчам-па 48, ниэ-шинг 48, лча-ба 48, ба-спру 48, гзэ-ма25 48, “конем” будет мед 3 Показания: 'лекарство улучшает пищеварение, пробуждает аппетит, излечивает истощение тепла в почках и пояснице, затруднения при мочеиспускании или учащенное мочеиспускание, боли в мочевом пузыре и в отверстии мочеиспускательного канала, истощение семени, выделение белей и т.п., а особенно хорошо повышает Огненную теплоту желудка и улучшает работу почек 4; утечка тепла из почек, истощение или истечение семени, затруднения при мочеиспускании, боли в почках и пояснице, боли в мочевом пузыре и отверстии мочеиспускательного канала, болезнь ''ма-жу, болезни дму-''чху'', ‘ор и скйа-рбаб, холодный понос, помутнение из-за холода, “холодные черви”, болезни грум-бу и чху-сэр, а вдобавок лекарство помогает при истощении Огненной теплоты желудка 9; ма-жу, скран’ы, скйа-рбаб, ‘ор, дму-чху, утечка тепла из почек, истощение и истечение семени, задержка мочи, холод в почках и пояснице, понос, колющие боли в отверстии мочеиспускательного канала, зуд, на коже нарывов шу-тхор, болезнь “опасный рлунг”, вздутие из-за воздействия сырости и холода, “холодное помутнение мочи”, “холодные черви”, холодный грум-бу и т.п. - лекарство помогает при всех холодных болезнях, а особенно хорошо излечивает ослабление Огненной теплоты желудка, открывает путь моче, ставит на место прозрачный сок и сушит основу болезней чху-сэр 16 Примечание А. Кособурова к гзэ-ма25. Иногда в состав описанного лекарства включают также ра-мнйэ, однако, в настоящее время чаще всего используют представленный здесь вариант прописи. Рецептурник Менцикана. Избранные рецепты тибетской медицины. Составитель: А.Кособуров '''Нйи-дкйил.Подходы тибетской медицины к лечению онкологических заболеваний. Составитель: А.Кособуров 76. ཉི་དཀྱིལ། Транслитерация: Нйи-дкйил Синонимы: Гсо-бйэд-нйи-ма'и-дкйил-'кхор, Сэ-'бру-нйи-дкйил, Сэ-'бру-нйи-ма'и-дкйил-'кхор, Сэ-'бру-бчу-па, Гсо-бйэд Пропись (первый вариант): порошок из сэ-'бру 160, шинг-иха 20, суг-смэл 20, пи-пи-линг 20, гур-гум 40, семян лчам-па 48, ниэ-шинг 48, лча-ба 48, ба-спру 48 и гзэ-ма™ 48, "конем" лекарства будет мед 43 Пропись (второй вариант): порошок из сэ-'бру 100, шинг-цха 30, суг-смэл 50, пи-пи-линг 40, гур-гум 30, семян лчам-па 30, ниэ-шинг 20, лча-ба 30, ба-спру 30, гзэ-ма 30 и ра-мнйэ 30, "конем" лекарства будет мед 43 Пропись (третий вариант): порошок из сэ-'бру 150, шинг-иха 15, суг-смэл 75, пи-пи-линг 60, гур-гум 45, лчам-па 45, ниэ-шинг 45, лча-ба 45, ба-спру 45, гзэ-ма 45 и ра-мнйэ 45, к которым присоединишь сдиг-срин 45 и сбранг-рии 15, используемый в качестве "коня" Р Подходы тибетской медицины к лечению онкологических заболеваний. Составитель: А.Кособуров. Изд. Улан-Удэ: БНЦ СО РАН, 2009. 160 с. ISBN: 978-5-7925-0303-8 Солнечная мандала -11. Краткий рецептурник тибетской медицины. '' Составитель: С.Сидоров 'Солнечная мандала -11 (Восстанавливающая) Тибетское название: '''gSo-byed nyi-ma‘i dKyil-‘Khor Сила: «Прекращает истечения и другие нарушения семени, потерю тепла почками, водянку, отек (ор), белесый отек (сКья-рБаб), скраны (опухоли) от несварения, старческие Холод и Ветер, обострения Ветра, нарывы, волдыри, абсцессы, зуд, способствует усвоению пищи, усраняет боли от болезней Лимфы, холодный понос, боли в пояснице, слабость почек, нарушения мочеиспускания. В особенности сушит воспаления Лимфы, улучшает цвет лица и тела, исправляет мочеточники, восстанавливает огонь желудка. Полезное лекарство при всех холодных заболеваниях, инфекции без температуры, сыпи». Ив «В качестве коня - мед. Полезен при несварении, опухолях, отеках, водянке, потери теплоты почек, спермотечении, обезвоживании (chu-sri), Холоде почек в пояснице, поносе, болях в мочеполовой системе, чесотке, прыщах, осложнениях Ветра, Холоде Ветра, Холоде живота, при срин от Холода и Мутного Жара (rNyogs-grang srin), белом грум-бу (ревматизм или артрит без температуры). Особенно хорошо лечит потерю тепла желудком, открывает мочеточники (chu-lam ‘byed), возвращает на место питательный сок, сушит лимфу». Аг ''(*) «Боли в мочевом пузыре, при горячем и холодном поносе, Холод Лимфы, осаждение Холода вниз, холодная сыпь (чирьи). Лучшее средство от всех холодных заболеваний, подобно огню конца кальпы. В особенности порождает огонь желудка.Сушит Лимфу в каналах. Является «чуд-леном (расаяна)» для продления жизни, укрепления сил тела». ''Ор. (**) Показания: - стимулятор, адаптоген; - Холод и Ветер низа; - восстанавливает пол. функции; - боли в мочевом пузыре; - воспаления и Холод Лимфы; - кожные заболевания; - расстройства пищеварения и кишечника; - инфекция без температуры; - омолаживающее и продлевающее жизнь; - ревматизм без температуры (белый грум). Способ употребления: Принимать ежедневно до 2 раз в день (утром и вечером), по 2-3 гр с горячей кипяченой водой. Источники: Ор.317-351 (**); А''г.'' 25 б- 26 а (*); Ив.''39 (****); ''Ан-9 (***) Примечание к столбцу "Дозировка". 1 лян (лан) равен 37,0 граммов. 1 сран (цэн) равен 3,7 грамма. 1 пунь (пун, фун) равен 0,37 грамма. Подробнее см. Дозировка состава Список сокращений источников: (*) Аг. (не найден) (**) Ор. gSo-rig sKor-gyi rGyun mKho-gal che-ba bDam-bsGrigs (Шенраб Норбу и др., «СИСТЕМАТИЗИРОВАННОЕ РУКОВОДСТВО, КРАЙНЕ ВАЖНОЕ И ПОЛЕЗНОЕ ПО НАУКЕ ВРАЧЕВАНИЯ», Лхаса, Тибет, 423 стр.) Код Ор (***) Ан. Tshim-dPen bLa-ma‘i sMan-sByar tshad-kyi kar-chags bZhugs-so («Рецептурник Симпенламы и гарчак-содержание»), Рукопись-потхи, 90 лл. Код «Ан»., II Ан. «Tshim-dPen». (****) Ив. Dang-po thang-gi sDe mTshan-la... Условное название «Иволгинский Рецептурник, б/назв, рукопись, 94 лл. Код «Ив» Рассвет бесконечной жизни. Учебник тибетской медицины. Первый (подготовительный) курс. Автор/составитель: С.Сидоров Сожид. gso byed nyi mа'i dkyil ‘khor (редакция Вадима Асадулина) Сожид. gso byed nyi mа'i dkyil ‘khor Плоды Punica granatum, Malva mohileviensis, Tribulus terrestris, Piper longum, Elettaria cardamomum; кора Cinnamomum cassia; корни Angelica sinensis, Mirabilis himalaica, Asparagus dahuricus; соцветия Carthamus tinctorius; Dasifova fruticosa. Излечивает заболевания от избытка Слизи, стимулирует Жар; устраняет диаррею от Холода, нарушения пищеварения ma zhu, повышая «Огненную Теплоту» Желудка, стимулирует аппетит, восстанавливает Первоэлементы; устраняет потерю Тепла Почками, открывает путь моче; ставит на место прозрачный сок и сушит основу болезни ‘chu ser. Применяется при Слизи Желудка, вздутии живота из-за Сырости и Холода, опухолях и эхинококкозе печени, гельминтозах из-за Холода, трёх видах отёков: dmu chu, ‘or, skya rbab, Холоде Слизи Почек, ослаблении Жара Почек, задержке мочи с истечением по каплям или учащенном мочеиспускании, болях внизу живота и в уретре, болях в верхней части живота при мочеиспускании, болях в поясничной области при заболеваниях почек; стимулирует функцию Почек. Эффективен при зуде, абсцессах, рубцах, туберкулёзе кожи, бородавках, папулёзных высыпаниях на коже типа импетиго. Применяется при гинекологических заболеваниях от воздействия Ветра, при Опасном Ветре, белях. Используется после кровопотери для уменьшения слабости, при аспермии и сперматорее, мутной моче из-за Холода, при болезнях grum bu, skran, shu thor. В сочетании с другими лекарствами эффективен при некоторых заболеваниях суставов от Жёлтой воды. Использовать мёд в качестве коня. NYl-MA'I dKYIL-'KHOR (Nyee-maye kheel-khor) - MANDALA OF THE SUN Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs . Составитель: [[Цеванг Царонг (Tsewang J. Tsarong)|T.J.Tsarong'']] (Language: English) 104. '''NYl-MA'I dKYIL-'KHOR (Nyee-maye kheel- khor) - MANDALA OF THE SUN Composition Punica granatum, Cinnamomum zeylanicum. Piper longum, Elettaria cardamomum, Carthamus tinc- torius, Malva verticillata, Anglica sp., Polygonatum cirrhifolium, Tribulus terrestris, Mirabilis himalaica, Asparagus spinosissimus, honey. Use and Action • due to lack of digestive heat, proper metabolic functions are impaired and subsequently they bring about disorders such as stomachal tumours, sKya- rbab, 'or, dMu-chu. and so forth. This drug is specially effective for promoting digestive heat and this, in turn, increases the bodily sustainers (Lus-zung) and thereby acts as an elixer and tonic • promotes normal flow of urine • tonic for the kidneys and urinary bladder • stops diarrhea both from 'hot' and 'cold' causes • effective against 'cold' disorders such as diarrhea, cold parasites, serumal disorders, and arthritis Dosage 2—3gms daily with hot water [http://www.jcrows.com/handbook.html Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs: Their Nomenclature, Composition, Use, and Dosage] by T. J. Tsarong. 1986 Tibetan Medical Publications, Kalimpong, West Bengal, India. 101 Pages. (Цеванг Царонг. Руководство по Тибетской рецептуре: составы, применение.) Наименование, описание препарата и инструкция с сайтов, посвященных ТТМ, производителей или дистрибьюторов ' 'Сэбру нйима-и дкйил кхор, "Гранат Солнечная мандала - 11 (Восстанавливающая)" (Нйи-Дкил, гСо-Жед) http://www.manla.ru/shop/classical_formulations/nyidkyil/ Помогает при слабости и всех холодных недугах. Состав: Punica granatum, Cinnamomum zeylanicum, Piper longum, Elettaria cardamomum, Carthamus tinctorius, Malva verticillata, Polygonatum cirrhifolium, Tribulus terrestris, Mirabilis himalaica, Asparagus spinosissimus, Angelica sp. Сущность: тёплая Согревающий состав для почек и желудка, улучшает пищеварение и циркуляцию, питает и тонизирует тело,согревает холодные почки, даёт им силу; используется при холоде селезёнки, малокровие и при медленном обмене веществ, при худодьбе и холодных конечностях, кожном зуде, улучшает циркуляцию крови (разогревает), также при преждевременной эякуляции, потере спермы и выделение белей, гинекологические болезни связанные с Холодом Ветра, скрытые инфекции на фоне Холода (в сочетании с Гаруда-5), дисбаланс месячных (прыщи, вздутия), при задержках жидкости (отёках) и различных проблемах мочеиспускания, при артрозах и болях в суставах, остеопорозе, хорош для пожилых людей, ставит на место прозрачный сок и устраняет причину расстройств Чху-сер (Лимфы), поднимает уровень энергии, очищает 7 телесных составляющих, увеличивает силу тела, продолжительность жизни и является Чуд-леном для Слизи. Противопоказания: Жар (Крови или Чху-Сэр); индивидуальная непереносимость. Свойства компонентов, входящих в состав: * Гранат – помогает желудку, порождает тепло, способствует перевариванию пищи * Корица – порождает тепло, устраняет холод желудка и печени, вздутие * Кардамон настоящий – помогает почкам, желудку, порождает тепло * Перец длинный – порождает тепло, побеждает холод, облегчает дыхание, хорош для лёгких и печени * Шафран – наилучшее для печени, останавливает кровотечение * Семена мальвы – помогают почкам, выводят задержавшуюся воду, останавливают понос * Спаржа – увеличивает силы тела, помогает почкам, диабету, при проявлениях на коже * Дягель – порождает тепло, увеличивает силы тела и крови, помогает почкам и отёкам * Пион – увеличивает силы тела, порождает тепло, устраняет отёки, холод почек и желудка * Плоды якорцев – помогают почкам, гонят мочу, устраняют отёки * Купена – порождает тепло, увеличивает силы тела, устраняет вздутие живота, отёчность суставов, возникновение сыпи на коже, холодные расстройства почек и лёгких; а также: * Пальма бетель – помогает почкам, гонит мочу, устраняет паразитов * Асафетида – порождает тепло, подавляет паразитов, уравновешивает Ветер * Орлиное дерево – устраняет жар, уравновешивает Ветер * Ятрышник – увеличивает силы тела и семя Оптимальное время приёма: Утром натощак для пищеварения и как омолаживающее средство, с 16:00 до 19:00 при расстройствах почек и холодного Ветра Нигил http://naranfito.ru/ Производитель: Мен-ци-кан Рекомендуется при заболеваниях от простуды. Эффективен при болях в пояснице и суставах. Имеет противовоспалительное действие, убирает отеки. Используется при простатите, заболеваниях почек. Помогает при гинекологических женских заболеваниях. Действие с точки зрения тибетской медицины Применяется при «холодных» болезнях и «чху-сэр». Согревает, повышает огненную теплоту желудка, высушивает «чху-сэр». Состав: гранатовое дерево, коричное дерево, кардамон настоящий, перец длинный, шафран посевной лютик и др. Показания: * заболевания желудка; * заболевания суставов; * заболевания лимфатической системы; * заболевания почек; * частые позывы на мочеиспускание без мочеиспускания; * отеки; * опухоли; * киста почек; * преждевременное семяизвержение; * простатит. Применение: Сбор следует принимать внутрь, запивая теплой водой. Пилюли предварительно разжевать или растолочь. Время приема и дозировка указывается врачом. Противопоказания: Индивидуальная непереносимость компонентов, беременность, кормление грудью Сожид-11 ' 'http://naranfito.ru/ Производитель: Мен-ци-кан Применяется для лечения заболеваний мочеполовой сферы, способствует согреванию и укреплению почек, усиливает поток энергии по меридианам нижних конечностей. Благоприятно воздействует на желудочно-кишечный тракт, улучшает аппетит, нормализует сон. Состав: кардамон, соли солончака, перец длинный, горечавка холодная, ятрышник, имбирь лекарственный, ярутка полевая, кардамон ароматный и др. Форма выпуска: пилюли (горошины) или порошок в индивидуальных упаковках. Показания: * аденома предстательной железы * половая слабость * киста яичников * хронический простатит * маточное кровотечение * нарушение мочеиспускания * бесплодие * почечная недостаточность любой стадии * нарушение менструального цикла * энурез * полипы * новообразования в почках и мочевом пузыре * киста почек Применяется в комплексном лечении таких болезней, как: * анемия * гипотония * снижение гемоглобина крови * вегето-сосудистая дистония * синдром хронической усталости Применение: Сбор следует принимать внутрь, запивая теплой водой. Пилюли предварительно разжевать или растолочь. Время приема и дозировка указывается врачом. Противопоказания: Индивидуальная непереносимость компонентов, беременность, кормление грудью ''' Никил / Сожид/ Nikil'http://asiadiet.ru Воздействие на органы: мочевыделительная система, заболевания ЖКТ 'Состав:' гранатовое дерево, коричное дерево, кардамон настоящий, перец длинный, шафран посевной, лютик, спаржа даурская, витания снотворная, якорцы стелющиеся. 'Термические и др свойства:''' горячее, нетоксичное. Излечивает истощение «тепла» в почках и пояснице, затрудненное («открывает путь» моче) и учащенное мочеиспускание.Эффективно помогает при болях в мочевом пузыре и в отверстии уретры, истощении семени, выделениях. при заболеваниях мочеполовой сферы, согревает и укрепляет почки, увеличивает приток энергии к нижней части тела.Эффективно действует при аденоме предстательной железы, хроническом простатите, половой слабости. Успешно применяется при почечной недостаточности любой стадии, при нарушении мочеиспускания, в том числе энурезе, при новообразованиях в почках и мочевом пузыре, полипах, кисте почек. Восстанавливает жизненные функции организма, повышает уровень жизненной энергии. Повышает аппетит, жизненный тонус, укрепляет иммунитет, используется при синдроме хронической усталости. Принимать препарат вечером через 30 мин после еды, запивать теплой кипяченой водой. Курс лечения 21-30 дней.